


The Persuasion of a Jenny

by LeoxArrowxHorse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoxArrowxHorse/pseuds/LeoxArrowxHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of my Inquisitor, Sophie, and her relationship with Sera and other members of her Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persuasion of a Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit goes to the all of the developers, writers, artist and producers for the BioWare game series: Dragon Age. 
> 
> Set in their creative world and context, I have added my creative addition to their story.

“Let’s push the bed off the balcony?” Sera giggled as she spun quickly on the tips of her toes, back toward the Inquisitor’s bed as they stood on the balcony.

“Really, we just got back from saving the world, stopping Corypheus-and you want to throw our bed over and toppling down my fortress?” Trevelyan’s tone was disapproving; she couldn’t keep the act long as she let out a hearty laugh. Imaging the tiny elf trying to move such a heavy and ornate bed twenty feet would be an amusing feat to behold.

“Well you would help too,” Sera retorted quickly as if she knew exactly how ‘Lady Chicky’ was picturing her struggle. "It is not our bed. It is your bed. I don't need this Orlesian fluff and stuff. I still have my own corner to myself."

"Over the pub." Sophie reminded her solemnly. "Your 'bed' is more like a bench." How close they had grown together? No matter how much of their lives were now part of each others, Sera could not completely share herself with Sophie. There might never be a time when Sera could realize her protective instincts would be no longer necessary. They could not have started more differently. From the moment that her life began, Sophie was always in a secluded and sheltered life. Where the greatest danger was sustaining a paper cut while reading tomes. Sera had to fight, struggle and survive all of her life. To hold something as precious as a spot to sleep and to call your own was a luxury to kill for.

“Fine. Your bed, our bed I wouldn’t need you anyway. Could probably get Bull to do it.”

“No.” The curt and definite answer that would, hopefully, end Sera’s thoughts over it. Sophie knew too well that Sera would be able to actually convince the former Ben-Hassrath agent to perform such a feat. “We just got back, I have been swooning with lords and ladies for the past hour before you rescued me. I would very much like my bed, our bed to stay where it is. At least for several hours.” Sophie begged wearily, the last words, pleading to her lover. One could literally see the cogs turn in the elf’s head, planning the perfect strategy to execute this perfect prank.

Sophie had become a firm believer in Sera’s pranking scheme. Having joined her on more than one occasion to cause good humored chaos: making several of Cullen’s desk wobbly, greasing up Varric’s favorite chair, replacing Cassandra's metal polisher with a pink dye. Even she was not exempted from Sera’s ‘morality boosters’. Sera had skillful raised one of the edges of rug in front of the Inquisitor’s throne, Sophie ignorant of the danger, tripped, and landed bright on top of an Orlesian marquee. Sophie has still not seen Josephine as agitated before or since that encounter. “Do you know what the marquee is proposing for this upfront? He states that you insulted his honor and calls for a duel!” Josephine’s Antivan accent thickened every moment that she was stressed. It did the trick. As Sophie was testament to, her soldiers gloated only of their victorious Inquisitor who fought off an Orlesian Prince when he had erroneously questioned the strength of her army. Clumsy fool to gallant hero; Sophie couldn’t argue with results.

“Fine.” Sera whined, giving up the notion for now at least; Sophie let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. I know how much trouble I am putting you through.” Sophie smirked as she raised her hand to intertwine her fingers with Sera’s. Sera did not refuse and gave her lover’s hand a tender squeeze.

“Well, yeah, because I have had this brilliantly planned-“ She stopped as she locked eyes with her Lady Inquisitor. Sera let out a long groan. “Not tonight, piss, you sure that you haven’t killed anyone else with that look before?” Sera asked, small hint of fear as she kept her eyes locked on the mage’s sapphire eyes. Sophie quickly quieted the storm cast over her eyes and smiled weakly. She knew that Sera was not particularly keen on magic. Anything that was remotely tied to the Fade sent Sera into a terror. “Right, no weird magey things. If you want I can just go get your moustache lover.”

“You know, I don’t know if I will ever tire of you calling Dorian my ‘moustache lover’.” Sophie laughed deeply; hearing the way that her booming sound echoed over the vast mountain landscape filled her soul.

Sera beamed back at her and Sophie’s heart fluttered. It was then that the multitude of these past day’s events finally hit her. Corypheus was dead. She no longer had to have sleepless nights over that damned creature. Sera was able to look upon her and know that she wasn’t going to lose her to the end of the world or at the hands of this failed god. 

“I love your laugh. The real one.” Sera whispered as she had taken her lady, her inky, into her arms. A warm rush went over Sophie, as if she had stepped into a hot bath. She felt as if she would have melted away and floated away on the cool breeze.  
“Me too.” Sophie agreed, whispering into her lover’s elfy ears. This is what Sera was trying to do all along. What button, what sting, or what rug did she have to pull to get the right reaction. Sophie loved her even more for it. Her face was against Sera’s warm bare neck as she her arms hung tightly around Sera’s neck.

A bracing gust blew over them. The sun was beginning to set and the cool breeze turned to a frosty chill. “Come.” Sophie beckoned as she pulled her head back to look down toward her companion, taking her hand and leading her into her spacious room. Sophie was quick to close the French door behind them, barring the cold of the approaching night. “Since I am able to keep our bed for at least another night. I think that we might as well use it. I believe,” Sophie said grinning broadly as she tired her best to recall Sera’s words before she was whisked away by her hero of the hour. “I might need some warming.” She cooed, dramatically as she swooned and grabbed an obviously large dapple-grey fur, a gift for her perhaps, off the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Sera giggled at the show that Sophie was performing, gleaming, as she seemed to admire her lovers’ antics and bodily movements from afar. “Not much.” She recalled as it took her only three steps to become entangled into her lover’s arms again. Their fear was gone. The months of the planning, terror and uncertainty that had been their world they could finally have peace. They could be together, fully, without a single care in world.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a shout out to my Beta reader who is anonymous. But without him/her I would not have published this work, thank you for your corrections and giving the confidence that at least one person liked what I wrote. 
> 
> I would love feedback. I am currently writing other scenes with several more characters.


End file.
